


Thor + going to Pride

by ginatoldmeso



Series: Marvel HEADCANONS & BLURBS [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:46:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginatoldmeso/pseuds/ginatoldmeso
Summary: This was for a request, I’ve only been to Pride twice, so I don’t know if this is fine (I apologize if I wrote something stupid, just tell me and I’ll delete/correct)





	Thor + going to Pride

**Author's Note:**

> This was for a request, I’ve only been to Pride twice, so I don’t know if this is fine (I apologize if I wrote something stupid, just tell me and I’ll delete/correct)

  * Thor loves a good party, we all know that
  * And Pride is mostly a celebration. Sure, it’s also an occasion to protest, but you usually get to meet a lot of people and just have fun
  * He would immediately agree to come with you, once you explained to him what you’re talking about
  * Doesn’t matter if you’re part of the LGBT+ community or you’re just an ally, doesn’t matter if you two are a couple or you’re just friends
  * He’d think it’s amazing that you have a chance to truly be yourself in an environment where you won’t feel judged
  * Asgardian mentality regarding sex and gender is much more different from ours, so he’d have a hard time understanding homophobia: because  _why on earth_ would someone have a problem with how people define themselves and who they love?
  * He just can’t get it, and it makes him so angry
  * But he’d be happy that you can find support in a community
  * Once he decides to go, Thor would be all in
  * He’d wear pride colors. If you’re LGBT+ he’d probably convince you to wear matching t-shirts
  * And he would paint your faces (he’s surprisingly good at it)
  * He would talk to _literally_  anyone, that’s just how he is
  * He would definitely carry you on his shoulders during the parade
  * And he’d just be entirely supporting, you know
  * It’s the Sweetest™ Avenger we’re talking about, after all




End file.
